


A Ring

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s01e27 The Underdwellers, Gen, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-11 00:53:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16465580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Drabble. Wendell trembled with wide eyes after his father scowled.





	A Ring

I don't own Batman TAS characters.

 

Wendell trembled with wide eyes after his father scowled. He glanced at his empty hands. He wasn't able to always obtain lots and lots of pretties for his father. Wendell stepped back as soon as Mr. Lewis raised a hand. There was going to be another bruise on his face. Tears were revealed. 

Mrs. Lewis returned from picking pockets and embraced Wendell after he ran to her. She smiled and revealed a pink ring.  
She gave it to Wendell prior to his smile. 

Wendell was eventually the Sewer King. His children picked pockets. He smiled and wore his mother's ring. 

 

THE END


End file.
